


Big Red Dragon

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Dragon dildo, Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing about dragon sex, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation on camera, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, dragon dildo, sex cam worker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Another stream rolls around for Vax, and, after checking his donators list, he finds out that he will have a very different stream tonight.  He had been imagining another one that had been uniquely focused on his highest donor, Sylas aka. VampKing.  But another had taken that throne over a few days, which make Vax both happy for more money and a little disheartened that Sylas won't be his focus tonight.But that doesn't that RedDragonKing doesn't have a wonderful idea for Vax to perform for them all.





	Big Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent after some frustrating few days, and lo and behold, Vax was the perfect candidate to take it out on. Not to say that this fic is mean to him, just that I powered through writing it because I needed a good distraction.
> 
> And having Vax fuck himself is always a good distraction.

Vax had taken a few days off of streaming to relax and unwind, because honestly he needed the break.  Not because it was super demanding or the money was back, both of those weren’t happening. No, Vex had decided that they should go out with their friends to somewhere nice to chill and relax.  Vax had agreed, though making sure all of his cam stream followers and subscribers knew that he was going to be absent for a few days. Only Sylas knew a little more than the rest of his followers, since his top donator -and the person who helped him rise up as one of the more popular streamers on the website over the past four months- was so very understanding and kind to him.  Sylas had told him to have a fun time and enjoy himself. It made Vax’s heart warm to see those words typed just for him.

So, he had spent the next few days in a beachside house with his friends he called family, enjoying how good it felt to unwind and relax without putting on a show.  Even Vex remarked how chill he was, though Percy made a joke about how it was just the lack of sun the other hadn’t got in a while. Vax flipped off his friend, though agreeing that it was nice.  Maybe his followers would like the tan he could get.

By the time he got back, he hadn’t gotten a tan, had gotten a few more donations and new subscribers who were eager for him to get back, checked and brought home a few packages from the post office from his p.o. box, and sat on his bed as he reviewed the donations list and donators list.  He knew he would have to have another stream soon, probably tomorrow if he was lucky enough to have the time.

As his eyes skimmed over the list of donators, seeing both regulars and high-paying newcomers, his eyes reached the top.  A frown soon took over his lips as he read and reread the list to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Because, there had to be a mistake.

 

**Top Platinum Subscriber Members:**

**RedDragonKing  
** **VampKing**

 

**Top Gold Subscriber Members:**

 

**Fun2Fey  
** **FabUnicorn  
** **OrthraxsShadow  
** **AlphaPack**

 

This...was something he had never thought possible.  No one had ever come close to reaching the platinum status before for him.  But even more surprising was the fact that someone had AND topped Sylas.  **RedDragonKing** was a usually good donator and often gave him more…”carnal” ideas to do, but this was something even bigger than that.

This was the fact, for the first time, Sylas wouldn’t get special treatment during the stream if he wasn’t the top donator.

That made something in the pit of his stomach turn over, even though he knew he shouldn’t think that way.  Higher subscriber meant that  **RedDragonKing** spent more money to get to that spot.  More money for him to help pay for living expenses.  Vex and himself were still having to pay for everything by themselves, since their father decided that helping them wasn’t going to be in the works once they moved out.

But, there was a pout on his lips at the fact that Sylas wouldn’t be given special treatment.  Sure, he could do a private stream just for him, if he wanted, but Vax liked showing off to the rest of the stream just how much he adored being lavished by his  **VampKing** .

Well, he better see what  **RedDragonKing** wanted him to do for the next stream.  He would make sure that he didn’t appear anything less than happy and seductive for them and the rest of the stream.  Because they really did help pay for the place he and his sister lived at.

 

 

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 

 

Vax stared at the dim ambient light that were strung across the wall behind his bed, moaning as he lowered and raised his hips with a dragging pace up and down the red dragon dildo that was in full view of the webcam for all the stream to see.  He could feel every ripple of the silicone, every stretch as the girth grew in size on the way down. It was definitely a larger one that he was fucking himself with. A new gift from  **RedDragonKing** .  It almost seemed as though it had been spent and received at the same time the user “dethroned” Sylas from the top spot of the donators’ list.

A coincidence that almost seemed too much to be one.

After bottoming out once more on the thick dildo, feeling the fake dragon knot at the bottom teasing his hole with the threat of stretching it much wider then the dildo was currently doing, Vax arched his head back and moaned for the stream to hear good and loud.

“Yes, claim me, my dragon lord  _ Thordak _ !  Make me all yours and show them all who owes the finest slave in Tal’Dorei.”

Those were the words that “Thordak” had wanted him to say.  Not that Vax minded, much, though he still found it odd that the other wanted to fantasize about fucking him as a  _ dragon _ .  The descriptions and the lengths that “Thordak” the Cinder King described fucking him after stealing him away, making him his and a part of his hoard.  How the dragon would fuck him until he was heavy with cum, and then maybe he would think about offering him the best gift a mortal could receive. The feeling of carrying on the next generation of dragons.  All of that was sent to Vax, reading over it and feeling oddly aroused more at the details of fucking and sex rather than the dragon part. That was still odd.

But, the lovely donations said that he shouldn’t really complain too much.

Vax slowly lifted his hips back up, feeling the drag once more inside of him.  This dildo wasn’t any more special, just the size of it. Which was a bit of a relief, since the length also matched the girth in how long it was.  Made his hips ache having to have his hole hover above the tip to show off just how much his hole was  _ gaping  _ from being fucked by such a cock.

That was really the only big positive right now, the glorious filling sensation he got from fucking this cock.

“See how much my hole  _ quivers _ for your cock~?  It is a blessing to give to me.”

He waited as to let those watching him get a good look before slowly lowering his hips back down.  The tip of the cock slide in easily, after so much lube and stretching, and continued to fill him up with every inch entering him.  As he continued to slide down, moaning along the way and gasping at every sensation and brush of nerves, Vax knew that he couldn’t prolong the ending treat for much longer.  His own cock was aching and hard, dripping down the shaft.

Vax knew he could and would cum once that thick knot was lodged completely inside of his tight asshole.  That is what “Thordak” wanted, and even himself now that he had been fucking himself with this dildo.

Vax teased himself and his audience by not just going straight down to the knot.  No, he moved back up the dildo, fucking himself slowly on his once more as a show.  But he never got too far up the dildo before sliding back down lower on it. The red monster cock must looked like heaven going into his wide-opened hole.  He really wished he could see himself in the view screen to see for himself.

But the sensations and imagining was enough for him for now.

Finally, he got to the start of the best part!

He sunk down low once more, careful and slow to show off every inch disappearing inside of his wet hole.  The knot bumped up against his asshole, still very large and almost too much to be able to even breach it.  But Vax was no quitter. So, he continued to ease himself down onto it, gasping out as it slowly pushed its way inside of him.  His mouth hung open for every moment that it continued to push inside of him. It felt like forever of sinking down onto the knot.

Vax gasped again, shuddering on the knot and feeling his cock utterly weeping now, as he sat down fully on the red dragon dildo.  He could feel that knot stretching his asshole wide open, and the rest feeling him up almost completely. “Thordak” knew a great deal in what really could make someone beg and squirm on one of these.

Part of Vax actually really enjoyed that he managed to get to play with this and what  **RedDragonKing** wanted instead of Sylas.

He knew he shouldn’t play favorites, but his body and cock definitely could at the time being.  

“I’m yours, I’m yours,” he moaned out, chanting over and over how, in this fantasy, that he was the red dragon’s.  Of course, he knew that it would only be some time before Syals took his spot back. Hopefully.

Vax took his cock into his hand, stroking it and trying to get the betraying feeling in his gut to go away.  The sensations felt a little duller know that those thoughts were crowding in, but he also began to rock on the dildo to help himself along.  No one could even see his face to see how conflicted he was slowly beginning to feel now.

After a few more strokes and moaning, he came over his hand and on the dildo, moaning out “Thordak”’s name so that everyone in the chat could hear him say it.  Maybe it would spark up and encourage more people to donate to receive special treatment. That was a nice thought to think, because it meant more money and less worry.  If his subscribers all had interesting and down-right sexy ideas like this, then he would be happy to try them out.

But there was still one that held a special part of his heart that was becoming harder and harder to justify as just pure appreciation for the donations.  It wasn’t like he owed Sylas much else besides entertainment.

Sylas just made him feel good, in both sexual and non-sexual ways.

Vax tossed a look over his shoulder, not able to really see the chat from the distance he was at but still giving his viewers a wink and a smile for them.  He rocked his hips a few more times, moaning and showing off to them his face that twisted up into a lovely display of pleasure. His hand let go of his cock, reaching up to his mouth so that he could lick his own cum off his fingers.  He knew that was a favorite of his followers.

“I hope you all enjoyed the show.  And thank you “Thordak” for you gracious donations and appreciation.  Can’t wait to see what is next for me to do for you all~.”

He then reached back towards the knotted dildo with his free hand.  With everyone watching how his slippery fingers barely could grasp the base to start pulling it out, he moaned through the whole ordeal of pulling the dildo free from his ass.  The wet, popping noise that it let out was enough for his arousal to stir back up, but Vax continued to slide the dildo out of his ass before giving a wave to the camera and cutting the feed.

He rested for a moment, moving the dildo away and knowing he would have to clean it up later.  After shifting over to his computer, he checked the donations list, donators, comments, and just the general feel of how well this show had gone.  By the many comments from  **RedDragonKing** , Vax figured that person was so happy to have been able to see him perform.  Others also commented how they enjoyed seeing him fuck himself on the dildo too.

The usual other comments, of newcomers or late viewers, were an almost endless scrolling of the same or similar messages of “choke on my cock next.” “you look like such a slut,” and “hope your ass likes them big.”

The only comment he didn’t see were any from Sylas.

Vax tried not to frown at that thought.  He hated to think that the other was mad at him, even though he knew it wasn’t and shouldn’t be that big of a deal.  Syals was one of many adoring fans. Though, he was also the highest paying one of them all.

Or had been.

Vax sighed and shut down his laptop after transferring the streaming site’s credits over to money and laid down.  He knew he should relax, since it was the best way after a session. But his mind was active and running around the thoughts of Sylas and how he hadn’t been given special treatment.  It really was making him feel upset, though he just continued to try and calm down. Everything would be fine for the next streamer, he knew that. Whomever was the highest donator, then it would just be so.  That is one of his main rules.

Vax just hoped, with a small thought in his head, that it was Sylas once more.

 

 

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

 

 

The next day, Vax checked his donators list to see what would be in store for him for the next stream.  He read the list, now going from the lower levels to the top. He didn’t want to get his hopes up if Sylas’s name-

“Nope, stop thinking like that,” he muttered to himself, knowing that it was still bothering him.  He tried to think of anything and everything else, but his mind refused. It had become a pain in the ass like that.  But, after what he would find out now, he knew he couldn’t linger of if Sylas wasn’t his highest paying donator. He just couldn’t linger on that fact.

His eyes scanned over the gold list, reading each familiar name before seeing another one there.   **RedDragonKing** .  He had been knocked out of platinum, oddly enough.  Vax wondered if it was because he didn’t want to keep paying or...something else.

Either way, there was a bright grin on his face once he saw that Sylas’s username was the only one in platinum status and so the first on the list.  It made him feel a bit better seeing that. He allowed himself to feel good knowing that his “Daddy” was still his highest paying supporter. It felt reassuring to have that knowing comfort.  Vax almost wanted to see if Sylas was on or send him a message to see if he wanted a quick private show before the main stream. 

But he also figured it would be a good surprise for him too to not mention it until the stream.  Where Vax would be wearing the collar that proudly displayed the “S” for whom had bought it for him.

Vax nodded his head, thinking that that was a good idea.  Already he had a few ideas of his own to show he unique appreciation for Sylas and all of the money and attention he gave Vax.  It would be nice to make sure just how much the other really meant to him, compared to his other donators. They would just have to catch up or enjoy the show with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
